Tu veux du thé ?
by Celestin s tales
Summary: Tu veux du thé ? [Challenge de septembre 2018 – Collectif NONAME.]


Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du challenge mensuel du Collectif NONAME qui avait pour thème **"Il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans son existence ainsi, de tout mettre sans dessus-dessous et de s'en aller comme si de rien n'était."** , proposé par UnePasseMiroir

 _Le défi de l'auteur :_ Dans vos lectures, qu'il s"agisse d'œuvres originales ou de fanfictions, vous est-il déjà arrivé de vous reconnaître dans un personnage et de vous identifier, presque comme s'il était vous et que vous étiez lui ?

Je me suis identifié à plein de personnage mais celui ou c'était le plus marqué n'est pas dans une lecture mais dans un cartoon, il s'agit de Mabel dans Gravity falls. Beaucoup de personnes l'ont apprécié et aimé sa folie mais je pense que peu de personnes lui ressemblent autant que moi. Tous mes amis ayant vu le dessin animé ont pensé à moi. ^^

Le texte que vous allez lire a été corrigé par Storiesmania que je remercie encore grandement. SI vous aimez les "Grindeldore" je vous conseille d'aller voir son profil, il y a une série de drabbles sur eux et un autre projet est en cours, restez donc à l'affut.

Sur ce je vous souhaitais une bonne lecture. À bientôt

"Tu veux du thé ?"

* * *

\- Tu veux du thé ?

\- Ferme-la.

\- Ou peut-être un bonbon au citron ?

\- J'ai dis ferme-la.

\- Tu savais qu'ils étaient mes favoris ?

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, oui maintenant tais-toi.

Albus écarta les yeux et sourit, heureux.

\- Ho... tu le savais... j'en suis flatté. Et que savais-tu d'autre de moi ?

\- Que tu étais vieux et fou.

\- Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu as toujours été aussi cinglé que moi.

\- Mais je n'ai pas toujours été vieux.

\- ...

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas de thé ?

* * *

\- Oh bon sang Albus ! Tu n'as pas d'autre mort à aller déranger ? Vas donc rendre visite à ta saleté de soeur ou n'importe qui d'autre mais va t'en.

\- Je n'ai pas envie. Et puis Arianna ne veut pas me parler. Elle nous en veut toujours...

\- C'est normal, elle est morte par notre faute... Tu m'en veux toujours ?

\- Je crois, oui.

\- C'est normal… Elle est morte par ma faute...

\- Mais je veux rester avec toi.

\- Ça, par contre, ce n'est pas normal. Ironisa Gellert.

\- Je crois aussi que je t'aime toujours.

Le sang de de Grindelwald ne fit qu'un tour.

\- La ferme ! aboya-t-il en détournant le regard.

\- Oh tien, tu rougis ?

* * *

\- Tu avais remarqué que tu me plaisais ?

\- En quelque sorte... Je n'étais pas certain et surtout je ne comprenais pas ce que tu me trouvais, expliqua Grindelwald un peu gêné par la question.

\- Tu étais brillant. Et beau garçon ! Et tu l'es toujours, expliqua Albus une lueur malicieuse éclairant ses yeux gris.

\- Mon pauvre ami, ta magie t'es montée au cerveau. J'ai croupit des années en prison avant d'y être tué. Je ne ressemble plus qu'à un cadavre.

\- Comme tous ceux ici.

\- Effectivement...

\- Tu veux du thé ?

Encore une fois Gellert Grindelwald ne répondit pas laissant Albus dans le silence de cet autre monde.

* * *

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu me voir ? La dernière fois que l'on s'est croisés tu m'envoyais croupir à l'ombre pour toujours. Drôles de circonstances pour des adieux. Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Parce que j'avais envie. Tant d'années se sont écoulées…

\- Tu dis ça comme si tu parlais du bon vieux temps.

\- C'est le cas. Nous étions ami et j'ai aimé le temps passé à tes côtés.

\- Mouais si tu le dis.

\- J'aurais préféré que notre relation se termine autrement.

\- Moi aussi. Vieillir doucement en buvant du thé et en mangeant des petits bonbon au citron a l'aire agréable finalement.

* * *

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit... souffla l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

Ses mains s'étaient resserrées sur elles-mêmes et ses yeux gris paraissaient maintenant délavés par le temps.

\- De quoi ? demanda Gellert intrigué et inquiet de voir son ancien ami perdre soudainement de sa joie de vivre.

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit de fuir si lâchement. J'aurais fini par te pardonner.

\- Mais moi je n'y serait jamais parvenu. C'était la meilleure solution pour tout le monde, expliqua-t-il calmement, comprenant qu'Albus parlait de l'accident qui avait tué sa sœur.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire.

* * *

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit d'entrer dans mon existence ainsi, de tout mettre sens dessus-dessous et de t'en aller comme si de rien n'était.

Grindelwald baissa les yeux sincèrement touché par les mots de son comparse.

\- Je sais Albus. J'en suis conscient. Nous étions si jeunes et la vie ne nous a pas donné beaucoup d'autre possibilités.

\- J'ai eu si mal quand je t'ai perdu.

\- Moi aussi.

Albus posa sa tête lourde de souvenir sur l'épaule de l'homme qu'il avait toujours aimé alors que celui-ci se perdait dans la contemplation du paysage une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

* * *

\- Est-ce que tu vas venir me rendre visite tous les jours ? demanda Grindelwald alors qu'il remarquait enfin Albus à ses côtés.

Celui-ci était assis les jambes croisées et regardait le ciel avec un sourire niai. Son cou faisait un angle bizarre mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

\- J'aime vraiment bien ta présence.

\- Bah moi pas alors va t'en.

Albus ricana sans détourner les yeux des nuages. Il avait l'aire heureux et jeune.

C'était une vision des plus agréables et Grindelwald ne remarqua pas le regard tendre qu'il posa sur le garçon à côté de lui.

* * *

\- Tu t'es marié ?

Albus s'étouffa avec la pâtisserie qu'il dégustait avant de demander ébahi à Gellert de répéter.

\- Es ce que tu t'es marié ? Je veux dire, est ce qu'il y a une femme qui attend en bas pour enfin te rejoindre ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis gay.

\- Hum, oui c'est vrai. Un mari alors ?

Albus regarda dépité son compagnon de l'au-delà.

\- Laisses moi reformuler ce qui me semblait claire. Je suis gay de toi. Il n'y a jamais eu personne d'autre dans ma vie.

Gellert Grindelwald écarquilla grandement les yeux et se détourna de son ami.

\- Oh. Hum. Bien.

* * *

\- Oh. Elle est arrivée ! annonça Albus Dumbledore un sourire au lèvre déposant sur ses genoux la liste des morts du jours.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Gellert plongé dans la lecture d'un livre.

\- Ma grande amie, Minerva, elle est arrivée ici. Bien entendu sa mort me désole mais la voir à nouveau me ravi. C'est une femme merveilleuse, puissante duelliste et de très agréable compagnie.

Grindelwald se retourna, regardant d'un oeil glacé Albus.

\- Si tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un de plus intéressant que moi à fréquenter rejoint la donc et laisse moi enfin reposer en paix.

* * *

Albus était parti. Cela faisait des mois que Gellert le lui demandait mais jamais au grand jamais il ne l'avait écouté. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il était parti juste après avoir découvert le nom de cette femme sur cette liste de malheur. Alors Grindelwald tentait de se convaincre que c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Albus avait pourtant dit qu'il était amoureux de lui et de personne d'autre.

La situation était ridicule. Ils avaient toujours été liés, comme les deux faces d'une même pièce et c'était une simple femme qui les séparaient ?

Médisant Gellert se rappela avec douleur que c'était la raison pour laquelle, des années plus tôt, Albus, son frère et lui avait entamé une bataille tuant par accident le sujet même de celle-ci.

* * *

\- Tu as oublié quelque chose ou tu ne veux vraiment pas que je sois tranquille ?

Malgré les dires froids de Grindelwald les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent alors qu'Albus s'installait à ses côtés.

\- "Je t'aime toujours et je veux rester avec toi." C'est ce que je t'ai dit quand je t'ai retrouvé et ça n'a pas changé alors arrête d'être jaloux pour rien. Je resterais avec toi tant que tu le veux et je ne me laisserais pas berner par tes insultes et tes regards froid.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux sorciers avant qu'Albus ne reprenne d'une voix douce.

\- Tu veux du thé ?

\- Hum, oui...

* * *

FIN !

Attention, si vous ne laissez pas de reviews; Grindelwald se fera un plaisir de venir vous hanter la nuit ! (Bon pas trop longtemps, il doit retourner voir Dumbledore.)

Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt sur une autre fanfiction ! ^^


End file.
